Gateway Vagabonds
by Jyrotika
Summary: What would happen if H. P., even though the prophecy said it would be, just.. didn't have this 'power the dark lord knows not? What if he, instead, was forced to go in search of it? CRACK WARNING for the 1st Chapter! Currently on hold due to absent muse.


Gateway Vagabonds: An Alternate Universe Harry Potter Fanfic (And a Crossover, too.) 

Description: What would happen if Harry Potter, even though the prophecy said it would be, just.. didn't have this 'power the dark lord knows not?' What if he, instead, was forced to go in search of it?

Author's Note: Now, you may be shaking your head and saying "Not again!", but hopefully I won't be the predictable kind of writer- Heck, I hardly ever know what I'm writing, much less what I will be writing later on. Personally, I hate predictable stories. If mine are predictable, please, tell me and I'll personally send them into a flaming destruction.  
About this fic being A.U.- Well, I mean, what Harry Potter fanfic is NOT A.U.? Authors (of fanfics) constantly make their own stories off of what is currently circulating, plus a certain amount of original thought. I just decided I would make this... more A.U. than is constant, less A.U. than is perfect insanity(not by much, though), and a bit over from A.U. constants.  
And I'm sorry, people. From the title itself, you can see that I'm already setting myself up to be considered cliche. (--Stupid accent won't appear!!) Well, maybe I am, maybe I'm not, and maybe I'm the brother's-uncle's-cousin's-grandma's-laundromat's-sister's-bucket of cliche... As in, being a category of my own. I hope I'm the latter.

Okay, I'm off-topic. If you've read my notes before, you should at least know that much. I manage to keep my stories on track only because of determination, insanity, and the 'highlight-then-backspace' ability of my computer. Without that, all stories might continue on indefinitely.

So, here's the start. Enjoy. Or not. Whichever you prefer.

#! And so, the saga begins... !#

"Vinny."

No answer.

"Vinny!"

A slight snore.

"VINNY! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!"

A small jump. Vinny quickly sat up in his chair, startled awake by the sound of his boss.

"I should have you fired for this, you lazy bum! Didn't you read the memo?! There's a very important file that's going to pass through our department, and it just so happens that YOU'RE the one they trusted with it, you worthless piece of slime!"

Wow. Monty could be scary when he wasn't insulting people.

"Did you hear me, fuzzbrain? You got work to do, AND THIS TIME IT NEEDS TO BE DONE!!"

Say that a little louder, and maybe he'll get the message. Oh, wait, this is Vinny we're talking about. Never mind.

Vinny nodded, still somewhat asleep. Monty stomped off down the hallway, and Vinny actually sat up and looked at the files in his inbox. Wow, that's new. Who knew Vinny could actually reach into the box and pull out his files.

Scratch that- file. Singular. As in the only file he ever had in his inbox.

Vinny walked around the department he belonged to. Magic Allotment Department. "A person must be MAD to work there", the other departments said. All in all, they didn't find it very important. Since all they did was make sure that people got the magic supply they were supposed to have, the other departments didn't see them as necessary. Well, necessary- YES; important- NO. All they did was file papers- not a hard task.

Fortunately, if any of the workers messed up, there were very few who would know about it. Certainly not the people receiving the magic- none of the mortals, wizards, demons, and others that received magic from them even knew of their existance. Only the head of the department- Monty, the head of the company, the person who filed it, and every true mystic- which includes fortune tellers, soothsayers, mystics, prophets, and others who can truly see the future, even if only bits of it- that actually, physically SEES the person. Luckily, there isn't a high punishment for misfiling- just scrubbing floors. This is good for the filer, but horrible for the person whose magic was misfiled- THEY DON'T GET THEIR MAGIC!!!

Well, Vinny was opening the filing cabinet that held files on every world in the universe, and it so happens that there was.. an unexpected event. Go ahead, pick one! Maybe he suddenly slipped, or maybe there was a shout that startled him, or maybe he heard the sounds of an Iced Donut and Lederhosen Clog-Off beginning in another room and ran off to join in. For whatever reason it was, Vinny jumped, tossed the file in midair, and ran out of the room. The file, which held- NOT the magic which was to be filed for one Harry James Potter, but a special sort of thing, labeled only as "Power Which The Dark Lord Knows Not"- was dropped directly in the center, accidentally merging it into every world that the universe held.

Vinny had no idea what sort of chaos would befall the world from his carelessness that day...

!# Closing of Part 1 #!

Author's After-Note: No, I have nothing against anyone named Vinny. Any questions? Any comments? I know this isn't the main story, YET, but it's fairly important.. Okay, so it's not that important. I was just pulling your leg. Maybe I'll write the next one soon?


End file.
